Eternal Love
Details *'Title:' 三生三世十里桃花 / San Sheng San Shi Shi Li Tao Hua *'English title:' Eternal Love *'Also known as:' Three Lives Three Worlds, Ten Miles of Peach Blossom *'Genre:' Xianxia, fantasy, romance *'Episodes:' 58 *'Viewership ratings:' peak=1.910%, average=1.288% (Dragon TV), 1.041% (ZJSTV) http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Broadcast network:' Dragon TV, Zhejiang TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-30 to 2017-Mar-01 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Opening theme song:' Three Lives Three Worlds (三生三世) by Jason Zhang *'Ending theme song:' The Chill by Aska Yang and Zhang Bi Chen *'Related series:' Love and Destiny (iQiyi, 2019), Eternal Love of Dream (Tencent, 2020) Synopsis Tells of the story between two deities Bai Qian and Ye Hua, and their love story that transcends three lifetimes. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/AtD4k1UeiqY User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Yang Mi as Bai Qian / Su Su / Si Yin *Mark Chao as Ye Hua / Zhao Ge :*Shi Yue An Xin as child Ye Hua ;Qing Qiu / Peach Blossoms Forest *Ken Chang as Zhe Yan (Phoenix Immortal) *Zhang Gong as Bai Zhi (Fox King) *Ma Rui as Fox Queen *Leng Hai Ming as Bai Yi (Second son of Fox King. Feng Jiu's father) *Yu Meng Long as Bai Zhen (Fourth son of Fox King. Zhe Yan's bossom friend) *Dilireba as Feng Jiu (Nine-tailed red fox) *Zhang You Hao as Mi Gu (Tree spirit. Housekeeper of Qing Qiu) *An Yue Xi as Shao Xin (Snake spirit. Sang Ji's wife) *Li En Sheng as Bi Fang (Immortal beast. Bai Zhen's mount) ;Nine Heavens *Gao Wei Guang as Dong Hua (Emperor Lord.) *Jiang Kai as Heavenly Emperor *Mou Feng Bin as Yang Cuo (First son of Heavenly Emperor. Ye Hua's father) *Liu Xiao Ye as Le Xu (Ye Hua's mother) *Wang Ruo Lin as Sang Ji (Second son of Heavenly Emperor. Shao Xin's husband) *Li Dong Heng as Lian Song (Third son of Heavenly Emperor. Cheng Yu's love interest) *Huang Meng Ying as Su Jin (Descendant of Su Jin Tribe. Ye Hua's side consort) *Zhang Yi Han as Ah Li (Bai Qian and Ye Hua's son) *Wang Xiao as Si Ming (Lord of Dipper of South. Dong Hua's subordinate) *Wang Ting as Cheng Yu (Lian Song's love interest) *Wang Xiu Zhu as Miao Qing (Princess of the Eastern Seas) *Liu Mei Lin as Zhi Yue (Immortal of Fangxu Mountains. Dong Hua's cousin) *Chen Ke Fan as Yuan Zhen (Sang Ji and Shao Xin's son) *Yang An Qi as Nai Nai (Bai Qian's personal attendant) *Zhang Ran Yi as Xin Nu (Su Jin's personal attendant) *Yu Wen Tao as Tian Shu (Ye Hua's subordinate) *Yu Xuan Hong Hao as Jia Yun (Ye Hua's subordinate) *Li Xin Yi (as Yao Guang (High Goddess) *Zhao Yan Song as Father Immortal (Creator of Heaven and Earth) ;Ghost tribe *Lian Yi Ming as Qing Cang (Ghost Lord) *Du Jun Ze as Li Yuan (First prince of Ghost tribe) *Zhang Bin Bin as Li Jing (Second prince of Ghost tribe, later Ghost Lord) *Zhu Xu Dan as Xuan Nv (Li Jing's wife, Bai Qian's childhood friend) *Dai Si as Yan Zhi (Princess of Ghost tribe. Zi Lan's love interest) *Ren Tao (任滔) as Golden Lion Beast (Qing Cang's mount) *Huang Tian Qi as Fire Qilin (Li Jing's mount) ;Kunlun Mountain *Mark Chao as Ye Hua (God of War. Ye Hua's twin brother) *Lai Yi as Die Feng (Mo Yuan's senior disciple, Second prince of the Western Seas.) *Song Hai Jie as 2nd senior brother *Zhang He as Ling Yu (Mo Yuan's ninth disciple) *Ni Li Te Long as 10th senior brother *Liu Rui Lin as Zi Lan (Mo Yuan's sixteenth disciple. Yan Zhi's love interest) Soundtrack *Three Lives, Three Worlds (三生三世) by Jason Zhang *The Chill (凉凉) by Zhang Bichen and Aska Yang *Cherished Memory (思慕) by Yisa Yu *Even If There's No possibility (就算没有如果) by Xiang Xiang *Blooming Flowers (繁花) by Dong Zhen Production Credits *'Original Writing:' San Sheng San Shi Shi Li Tao Hua (三生三世十里桃花) by Tang Qi (唐七) *'Directors:' Lin Yu Fen, Yu Cui Hua, Ren Hai Tao (任海涛) *'Screenwriters:' Tang Qi *'Producers:' Zhao Yi Fang (赵依芳), Zeng Jia (曾嘉), Liu Ning (刘宁) *'Company:' Gcoo Entertainment, Jay Walk Studio, San Weihuo External Links *Baidu Baike *English Wikipedia *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:Dragon TV Category:Zhejiang TV Category:Xianxia Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Croton Media Category:Jay Walk Studio